corazones reales
by Zable-Z
Summary: link esta cansado de que la princesa solo lo vea como un amigo, oportunamente le llega un extraño paquete, el cual tiene la solución a su problema, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, pero algo... salio mal, algo inesperado
1. amigos

Hola a todos aquí zable informando desde el territorio del super smash bros, (se ve una plataforma flotante en la cual está parado Zable-Z y debajo de esa plataforma se puede ver la red , un lugar donde todos los universos están enlazados unos a los otros por laaaaargas y aaanchas cadenas de color celeste claro las cuales sirven para moverse entre los universos, por lo cual es una red enoooorme, pero todos los universos tienen una cadena dorada que los conecta con el planeta SSBB justo en el centro de la red, lugar donde todos los personajes y héroes principales se juntan para diferentes propósitos)

Únanse a esta serie que planeo que sea humorística, de aventuras, de emociones y con algo de situaciones pervertidas jeje, vengan con migo y comencemos con la historia (dice y se deja caer de la plataforma por entremedio de las cadenas, y a través de su visión podemos ver como cae directamente hacia un universo que tiene al guerrero de ropas verdes, el portador de la trifuerza del valor).

Loading…

La vista desde el cielo permite ver una hermosa tierra de áreas verdes, grandes montañas y lindas vistas, la tierra de Hyrule, la cual el héroe link ha salvado más de una vez, dicho héroe se encuentra en la aldea del desierto kariko ayudando a los goron (grandes humanoides cafés con tatuajes café claro y ojos negros) en algunas tareas de reconstrucción en la montaña, desde que su jefe, goro Kong, fue controlado por ganondorf y destruyo mucho de la ciudad, se puede ver a link empujando una carretilla llena de rocas.

"vamos link, solo un poco más"-pensaba mientras estaba a punto de llegar a la cima de la colina donde estaban dejando los escombros, cuando vacío la carretilla se volteo para ver el paisaje, era una hermosa aldea, link suspiro y sonrió.

"hace solo dos semanas que termino el ataque de los seres de las sombras, aún así todos lo han superado muy rápido, incluso Zelda… Zelda"-pensó el héroe, recordando lo que había pasado…

Flashback

Link y la princesa Zelda se encontraban en las afueras del castillo

Es el fin de ganondorf princesa-le dice link a Zelda, ambos están exhaustos acababan de volver de la gran batalla.

Eso parece héroe-dice sonriendo la princesa

Pero Midna… ella… ella-dice Link triste pero…

Ella no podía quedarse link, no pertenece a este lugar, además un reino necesita a su soberana para regir-dice la princesa.

Supongo que si-dice aun triste el héroe mirando el suelo, entonces la princesa toma su mano, link voltea a ver a la princesa

Me tienes a mi link-dice sonriendo la princesa, link se sonroja levemente, entonces la princesa se acerca a link, el cual se sonroja más, y cuando están muy cerca…

(Abrazo)

Yo seré tu mejor amiga-dice la princesa.

Fin de Flashback.

Amigos-dice deprimido el héroe.

¡No quiero ser solo un amigo!-grita mientras golpea la carretilla, la cual por el impulso comienza a rodar colina abajo, link sigue enojado y no ve que la carretilla se dirige directo un niño goron, hasta que…

AAAAAAAHHH-el grito del niño saco de su trance al héroe, el cual con gran agilidad y precisión ocupa su arco y dispara tres flechas, las cuales detienen a la carretilla de madera, clavando sus ruedas al suelo, rápidamente baja para ver cómo está el niño, al llegar ve que el muchacho esta, cubriéndose la cara y con algunas lágrimas.

¿Estás bien?-le dice link al niño, el cual comienza a sacarse los brazos de la cara.

¿Me morí?-dice inocentemente.

No, por supuesto que no-entonces el niño se destapa la cara, viendo que la carretilla fue detenida, luego mira a link.

Gracias goro, eres mi héroe-dice el niño levantándose agradeciendo.

¿Y qué haces aquí niño? Este lugar será un poco peligroso hasta que termina la reconstrucción-dice link sonriendo mientras se dirige al carro a sacarle las flechas.

Oh es verdad goro, un extraño me dijo que te diera esto, goro-dice el niño sacando un paquete rectangular envuelto en una tela blanca, la cual tenía bordada el sello de la trifuerza, link termino de bajar la carreta y luego tomo el paquete.

Gracias niño-

De nada goro, ahora debo irme, nos vemos héroe, goro-dice el niño y se va corriendo, link solo se queda con el paquete en las manos, pesa un poco, y mientras se pregunta quien se lo envía, se le acerca el jefe de los goron, es igual a los demás, pero su cabello es más largo hacia arriba y es más grande que cualquier otro.

Ya puedes irte goro, gracias por tu ayuda, nosotros nos encargamos del resto-dice el jefe orgullosamente, así link se retira a su casa, en el bosque a afueras de una pequeña aldea, la princesa le había ofrecido una casa en la ciudad pero el prefería la tranquilidad del bosque… además ese era el único lugar donde no lo alcanzaban sus "fans", personas que lo idolatraban y lo veían como alguien famoso, link solo agradecía que no tenía fans psicópatas, mientras dejo a epona en su establo, link entro a su casa dejando el paquete encima de la mesa, fue a ducharse y se cambió de ropa, dejo su traje verde y se puso algo más casual, una camisa color crema con unos pantalones verde obscuro, una protección de antebrazo de cuero café con detalles en forma de águila y unos guantes de cuero delgados de color negro…

Hace años que no me ponía esto-decia link viendo su ropa, esa era la ropa que usaba antes para entrenar en la espada, entonces recordó el paquete.

Veamos qué es lo que me trajo el destino, decía mientras retiraba la tela y dentro había una caja de madera, en la tapa tenía un símbolo de la trifuerza a la inversa y en forma de corazón, al retirar la tapa encontró un contenedor con una sustancia de color rosa y una nota, link tomo la nota.

"Hola link, no me conoces, pero yo a ti si, te entrego esta poción como agradecimiento por lo que hiciste, pero esta poción no es para ti, esta poción es para la persona que te guste, la persona que beba esto se enamorara de ti

Adiós y disfruta esta poción"

Link dejo caer la nota, miro impresionado el contenedor, esa era la solución a su problema, debía entregárselo a la princesa de inmediato pero… dudo un momento.

"¿esto es correcto?"-pensó link-"estaría traicionando a Zelda, y lo más probable que aunque me gane su amor, tendría remordimientos por el resto de mi vida"

(Unos minutos más tarde)

¡Gracias por usar el sistema de entrega exprés!-decía el repartidor cuando se iba a entregar el contenedor a la princesa zelda.

Gracias a ti-dice link sonriendo mientras miraba al repartidor alejarse rápidamente, luego sale de su casa y se sienta en el césped, y mira el cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo, las nubes del crepúsculo despiertan los recuerdos de midna en la mente de link.

Midna…-dijo link nostálgico

(En el castillo)

¿Un paquete para mí?-decía la princesa sentada en su trono, el repartidor se encontraba arrodillado con el paquete en lo alto, el castillo estaba completamente reconstruido gracias a la ayuda de los aldeanos y los trabajadores, Zelda había insistido en reparar las casas primero, pero los habitantes se negaron.

¿Y quién lo envía?-pregunta con curiosidad.

El gran héroe link-dijo con voz seria.

Guardia, por favor toma el paquete y recompensa al repartidor-dijo la princesa, el guardia así lo hizo, cuando la princesa reviso el paquete vio el contenedor con una nota.

"para mi mejor amiga Zelda"

Ooohh que tierno-decía Zelda, sacando el contenedor, el líquido se revolvía dentro del recipiente, parecía incitar a beberlo.

Creo que lo probare-dijo la princesa dirigiéndose al comedor real pero…

Princesa, es mi deber recordarle que se le hace tarde para su reunión-dijo un mayordomo, la princesa dio un respingo.

Cierto, gracias por acordarme, por favor prepara la conexión al SSBB lo antes posible, en cuanto a este brebaje… creo que lo tomare en mi reunión-dijo guardando el recipiente en la caja.

(en casa de link)

El héroe estaba caminando de un lado a otro mientras muchas ideas cruzaban por su mente.

"¿y si no era una poción de amor?¿y si era veneno? ¿Y si Zelda lo descubre? ¿Y si…"-pensaba el héroe hasta que se decidió.

Debo ir a buscar esa poción-dijo y salió de la casa, monto a epona y salió a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

(en el castillo)

Zelda está en medio de una sala circular con paredes blancas, pero la noche y la luz de la luna les dan un tinte azul, debajo de ella se encuentra el mecanismo que permite viajar por las cadenas de la red S.S (la abreviare asi)

Bueno guardias, protejan las entradas y no me esperen, no creo que llegue hasta mañana, nos vemos-dice e invisibles engranajes comienzan a sonar, preparando el transporte…

(en las entradas de la ciudad)

Por alguna razón a epona no le gustaba entrar a la ciudad, asi que link tubo que correr el camino hasta el palacio, ya estaba cerca…

(en el palacio)

Un As de luz dorada se posicionaba justo encima de la princesa, indicando que sería tele transportada en cualquier momento…

(En las puertas del castillo)

Link corría a toda velocidad, gracias a la marca de la trifuerza en su mano, pudo pasar rápidamente y no perder el tiempo, estaba a punto de llegar al salón del trono.

(En el cuarto de conexión)

El As de luz se intensifico más y más hasta que…

¡Princesa!-entro link a la habitación, pero la princesa ya se había ido.

Joven héroe ¿a qué debemos su presencia?-dijo el mayordomo principal de zelda.

A la princesa le llego un paquete hoy en la tarde-dijo Link algo exasperado.

En efecto un brebaje que si no me equivoco venia dirigido por usted-dice calmado.

Así es, ¿bebió algo de ese brebaje?-dijo link nervioso.

No señor, me temo que ni una sola gota-dijo el mayordomo, link dio un suspiro como si se hubiera sacado una montaña de encima.

¿y donde esta ese paquete?-dijo el héroe muy calmado.

La princesa lo llevo a su reunión-Link se congelo.

r-¿reunión?, ¿q-que reunión?- Link temía enormemente la respuesta, si era una reunión de congresistas o de gobernantes y ellos bebían esa poción.

(Escalofrió) r-responde, ¿Qué reunión?- el mayordomo se estaba asustando un poco.

l-la reunión mensual de las princesas-dijo el mayordomo retrocediendo un paso.

A menos mal… ¡¿QUEEEE!? ¿REUNIÓN DE PRINCESAS?- el mayordomo se encogió como un globo que se desinflaba.

Mándame de inmediato a esa reunión-dijo escalofriante y lentamente link

l-lo siento pero no se-dijo intentando explicar pero…

(mirada fiera)-link tenía los ojos afilados de color amarillo.

¡No se puede! ¡El enlace debe recargarse durante dos horas!-dijo casi llorando el mayordomo, y espero con los ojos cerrados algún golpe o algo así pero… cuando levanto la mirada solo vio a un link con la mirada perdida.

¿S-señor?-

Lo lamento, no quería gritar, pero gracias por la información, si no te molesta me quedare hasta que se recargue el mecanismo-link estaba sonriendo pero su mirada seguía perdida.

C-claro señor… ¿está bien?-dijo todavía algo temeroso

Sí, no te preocupes, de nuevo, siento haberte gritado-dijo excusándose y se sentó en el suelo.

No importa señor, debe ser algo importante para que se enojara así, no preguntare que es, nos vemos-dice y sale por la puerta el mayordomo.

"¿que estará pasando por la mente de ese héroe?"-pensó el mayordomo mientras iba a su habitación en el castillo.

(Con link)

"estoy muerto estoy muerto estoy muerto estoy muerto"-pensaba con la mirada perdida, viendo el circulo de enlace.

(En el planeta SSBB)

La princesa zelda caminaba hacia una puerta enorme dorada, cuando abrió, todas las chicas estaban ahí, Peach, samus, rosalina, Daysi, Krystal, Palutena todas ellas hablando de sus últimas aventuras hasta que…

¡Llego zelda!-dijo peach tan entusiasta como siempre.

Hola a todas, siento llegar tarde pero a cambio…-saca el recipiente-os traje un regalito que link hizo-dijo sonriendo la princesa zelda, sirviéndoles a cada una de ellas ese líquido rosa que causara tantos problemas.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, si te gusto por favor deja un review, si no te gusto también, nos vemos en la próxima entrega, hasta la otra.


	2. mas que amigos

(Zable se encuentra en su plataforma flotante arriba de la red , tomando un refresco de flor de fuego)

Hola a todos, y bienvenidos otra vez a esta historia, salten de esta plataforma, para que comience la aventura.

Loading…

Link se encontraba esperando en la sala de enlace para ir a la reunión y se preparaba mentalmente para lo peor.

"quiero que mi tumba tenga flores azules, en la primera fila irán mis amigos humanos, luego las princesas, luego los goron…"-de verdad para lo peor, entonces un sonido indico que el enlace ya estaba preparado, link se levantó del suelo y se paró en el centro del circulo listo para ser tele transportado, y el haz de luz dorada lo llevo.

(En la reunión de las princesas)

Todas estaban charlando alegremente, en una habitación de paredes blancas, todas estaban riendo sentadas en una cama enorme de sabanas rosadas, encima de una mesita se encontraban los vasos con el brebaje que fueron temporalmente olvidados por la alegría de la conversación.

¿En serio Mario se quedó atascado en un tubo?-pregunto Zelda.

Si jijiji, luego se deprimió tanto que no comió nada más que flores en tres semanas jijijijijiji-se reía la princesa Peach, todas las chicas se rieron con ese comentario, luego se hizo presente un agradable silencio.

Me está dando algo de sed, Zelda ¿Por qué no nos das un poco del brebaje que preparo tu novio?-dijo Samus, en su traje Zero, la princesa se ruborizo.

¡No es mi novio!-dijo Zelda, entonces todas las chicas la miraron como diciendo "segurito"

Entonces… ¿no te molesta si salgo con él?-dijo Rosalina sonriéndole a Zelda de manera picara.

(rápido) Si me molesta (siente las miradas) d-digo, un reino no puede quedarse sin su héroe ¿verdad?-dijo intentando justificar, pero al no funcionar…

¿Quién quiere beber algo?-dijo la princesa mostrándoles la mesita donde estaban los vasos.

¬¬-fue la mirada de todas, pero aun así extendieron sus brazos ya que desde el principio de la reunión que tenían ganas de tomar de ese brebaje, Zelda comenzó a darles los vasos con el brebaje.

Un brindis por nosotras-dijo Palutena elegantemente como siempre, levantando su vaso con delicadeza.

¡Salud!-dijeron todas, alzando sus vasos, y acercaron los vasos a sus labios cuando…

¡Alto!-dijo alguien entrando súbitamente por la puerta, era un elfo rubio con unos pantalones verde obscuro y sin camisa, dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado, todas las princesas se quedaron paralizadas mirando y al no saber qué hacer…

(Tragar)-todas las princesas un sorbo de sus vasos, entonces.

¡Link! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo exasperada Zelda y sonrojada, link miro confuso, todas las princesas se veían enojadas.

Ahh-link, dio un suspiro de alivio- "las princesas están enojadas que… bien… un momento…. Demonios (sonido de un cañón cargarse) ¿no se puede evitar la muerte verdad?"-pensó link mientras se escuchaba como se cargaba el cañón de Samus y se resignaba a que su existencia terminara así-"por favor diosa haz que sea rápido"

e-espera Samus, n-no hay que ser tan extremistas-dijo Rosalina parándose entre link y Samus, link abrió los ojos algo impresionado.

"no sabía que Rosalina me consideraba un amigo… Ahh, que bueno es tener amigos ¿no?"-pensó sonriendo al ver como Rosalina intentaba calmar a Samus.

Lo siento Rosalina, pero no importa lo sexy que sea este elfo, no se puede entrar así a una reunión de chicas-dijo y siguió apuntando.

¿Dijiste sexy?-dijo de pronto Peach extrañada.

…..-un silencio incomodo se propago en la habitación.

B-bueno, ¿lo es o no?-dijo Samus bajando su cañón un poco algo sonrojada.

Ahora que lo dices… es bastante lindo-dice Rosalina dándose vuelta para ver mejor a link, el cual estaba en shock.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿link nunca ha ido a mi reino verdad?, deberías ir para… conocer el paisaje, especialmente el castillo, muy cerca de mi recamara-dijo Peach con los ojos medio-cerrados, muy sonrojada.

Si deberías ir… te enseñaría las hermosas vistas que hay… desde mi cama-dice Daysi en la misma situación que Peach

Link, ¿nunca has pensado en unirte a una tropa de ángeles?, serias mi… ángel personal, muy, muy personal-dijo Palutena, tenía las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa que califica como "pervertida"

¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Zelda alzando la voz, deteniendo a las demás chicas. Link la miro, Zelda se veía enojada peligrosa, pero no estaba sonrojada.

Gracias Zeld- decía el elfo enormemente agradecido.

Él es mío-dijo Zelda mostrando un leve rubor mientras hacia una bola de fuego en sus manos, todas las princesas se pusieron en modo ofensivo, Samus tenía listo para disparar su "rayo Zero", Palutena tenía su cetro listo para lanzar un ataque de luz destructiva, Peach tenía su "trampa venenosa activada, Daysi estaba lista para dar un certero ataque rápido, Rosalina tenía su "ataque de estrellas" listo para lanzar, en cuanto a Krystal…

Link mejor cúbrete si no quieres salir lastimado-dijo Zelda mirando de reojo- ¿Link?-dijo Zelda de repente y se distrajo, al igual que todas las chicas.

"en otra parte del castillo"

Krystal y link estaban en una pequeña despensa del castillo, donde se guardaban algunas provisiones.

¿De la que nos salvamos eh?-dijo sonriendo Krystal.

S-sí, nos salvamos-dijo link algo temeroso alejándose de Krystal.

Descuida, yo no siento nada por ti-dijo sonriendo cristal.

"e-eso dolió"-dijo link sonriendo mientras una gota recorría su cien.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues preocupado porque te pueda hacer algo?, descuida, a mí solo me gustan los hombres con una fragancia animal-dice sonriendo Krystal mientras se acerca a link.

Bueno, eso es… reconfortante, creo-dijo link recuperando el aliento.

¿Y por qué no traes camisa?-pregunto intrigada Krystal.

Emm.

Flashback.

Link recién había llegado a la ciudad cuando desafortunadamente…

¡Miren es link!-dijeron un grupo de chicas que pasaban por ahí, las cuales tenían puestas poleras con escritura como: "i love link" o "la trifuerza del valor, es del guerrero más sexy" y cosas así, y en cuanto las demás se alertaron.

¡Sálvame farore!-decía link corriendo de las fans pero estas lo alcanzaron, entonces una de ellas rasgo la camisa de link, quitándosela y mostrando su torso desnudo y bien formado.

(Sangrado nasal masivo, flash de fotos y "Kyaaa" por aquí y por allá)

Fin de Flashback

m-me ataco una horda de criaturas-dijo sonriendo link

Ya veo, bueno, será mejor moverse, deberías volver a casa hasta que las chicas se calmen, ven te puedo guiar a una cámara de enlace-dijo Krystal e iba a salir por la puerta pero.

¡Cuidado!-dijo link y tomo a Krystal apoyándola en su pecho, cerca de ahí estaban pasando las demás chicas por la pequeña abertura de la puerta se les podía ver pasar.

¿Mi amor? ¿Dónde estás querido?-

¡Basta ya con eso Palutena! El prefiere que le digan cariño-se escuchaba la voz de Zelda. Luego se escuchaban los pasos alejándose.

Ok Krystal, creo que ya se fueron… ¿Krystal? ¿Estás bien?-dijo link, Krystal estaba mirando hacia abajo y se abrazaba así misma mientras tenía un leve rubor pero.

e-estoy bien, no te preocupes, s-sigamos a la cámara de enlace-dijo Krystal incorporándose aunque todavía con un leve rubor.

Está bien, te sigo-dijo link y salieron del lugar donde estaban y se pusieron a correr, hasta que llegaron a una habitación diferente, estaba muy obscuro.

¿Krystal?-dijo el elfo y se encendió una lámpara de aceite, el lugar donde estaban era, era…

¡¿Un dormitorio?!-dijo link, entonces sintió el abrazo de alguien detrás suyo.

¡!, K-Krystal?-dijo link, la chica estaba muy sonrojada, su respiración era agitada y calurosa, link podía sentirla en el cuello.

L-link ¿Por qué hueles tan bien? ¿Por qué tienes esta fragancia que me enloquece?-dice la chica moviendo su cola de lado a lado y entonces en un movimiento rápido, tumba a link en la cama matrimonial y se posiciona encima de él.

¿Por qué link?-dice y comienza a oler el pecho de link, el cual está más rojo que un tomate y en estado de shock.

K-Krystal t-tu dijiste que no sentías nada por mí.

Cambie de opinión, cuando me acercaste a tu pecho pude sentir la fragancia salvaje de un animal, de una bestia, ahora esa fragancia será mía-dice Krystal mientras comienza a bajar el cierre de su traje de batalla azul.

¡Krystal!-exclamo link, intentando detenerla o si no tal vez las cosas podrían empeorar, después de todo, Krystal era una linda lobo muy tierna, no sabía por cuanto se podría contener.

Lo siento link, no aguanto-dijo y se lanzó a link.

¡KCRAK!-suena la puerta destruyéndose y entra Peach con una pistola de dardos.

¡Esposo cúbrete!-dice la princesa Peach

TATATATATATATATA-suena la pistola, toda la sala queda llena de dardos, entonces Krystal cae dormida, tres dardo duermen a cualquiera, incluyendo a link, que recibió 7 dardos, lo último que recordó era como las princesas se acercaban preocupadas a atenderlo, con caras angustiadas.

"Tal vez esto no sea tan malo"-pensaba link mientras caía inconsciente

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, es más corto, el siguiente será mejor y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos encontraremos otra vez, adiós.


	3. un paso en falso

Hola aquí de nuevo Zable desde la plataforma, pasen y vean a roma cae… digo, vean un episodio más del héroe con la suerte más rara del mundo.

Loading…

Link se encontraba en un prado verde junto a Zelda, habían pasado muchos problemas, pero al fin podían estar juntos, se tocaban de las manos.

Te amo Zelda-dijo link.

¿Cómo que Zelda?-dijo entonces la princesa, que en realidad era Daisy.

¿D-Daisy?-dijo impresionado el héroe.

Por supuesto, ¿a quién esperabas?-dijo la princesa algo enfadada haciendo pucheros, pero link la abraza por alguna razón.

No te sientas mal-

No me siento mal, estoy feliz-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos celestes.

¡Rosalina!-

¿Dime querido?-ahora ya no estaban en una pradera, estaban paseando por el castillo.

¿Adónde vamos?-pregunto link algo confundido, Rosalina se sonrojo.

¿m-me vas a hacer decirlo? Eres un pervertido cariño, por supuesto que vamos a… a demostrarnos nuestro amor-se veía muy roja, link estaba en shock.

¿q-que?-dijo link chocando con una pared detrás de él, al mismo tiempo el cuarto cambio a un lugar con una tenue iluminación, era un dormitorio, y en ese preciso instante alguien estaba abrazándolo y besándole el cuello, y ese alguien era…

¡Peach!-iba a decir algo más pero la princesa le puso un dedo en los labios

Calla querido, que tu cuerpo hable-dijo y siguió besándole el cuello, entonces Peach lo tumbo en la cama pero cuando se le subió encima.

¿Krystal?-estaba muy sonrojado ya que la chica apenas tenía una seda rosada que cubría su cuerpo y se podía distinguir su silueta casi a la perfección.

Ahora terminaremos lo que empezamos amorcito-dijo se lanzó encima de link, pero…

e-espera un momento-dijo apartándola.

Oh, veo que a cariño le gusta ser dominante, entonces-en un movimiento link queda encima de…

Palutena-

Solo abrázame-dijo la diosa muy sonrojada, pero cuando sus cuerpos se acercaban link solo estaba en la cama, la tenue iluminación fue reemplazada por la brillante luz del sol de la mañana, estaba solo en una blanca cama con las sabanas arremangadas link suspiro.

Fue un sueño-entonces una mano toco su espalda, y ahí estaba…

S-Samus-dijo sonrojado link, la caza-recompensas estaba tapada por la sábana blanca hasta el pecho, y sonrojada sonrió.

Así es, fue como un sueño amor-comenzó a acercarse a link y…

CRAK- se escuchó la puerta y entraron todas las demás chicas.

¡LINK!-se veían furiosas, apuntaron sus manos a link y lanzaron una ráfaga de poder destructivo.

Whaa!-link se sentó sobresaltado en la cama, sudando, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba solo en la cama, parecía que estaba en la habitación del castillo de hyrule, en la enfermería para ser exactos, eso lo savia porque en sus aventuras conoció ese lugar del castillo mejor que ningún otro.

Demonios, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que ser estúpido y darle la poción?-dijo tapándose la cara con las manos, su ropa era la misma que con la que se durmió pero traía puesta una camisa blanca. Entonces por la puerta entro alguien.

Oh señor veo que ya despertó-dijo, era el mayordomo de la princesa, no se mencionó antes, pero el mayordomo de la princesa era un chico de más o menos la misma edad de link, del cabello rubio platinado y de pelo largo atado en una cola de caballo. Vestido con un traje de mayordomo.

Si… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

Al señor lo trajeron las princesas, se veían muy preocupadas, debo decir, que el tranquilizante que tenía en su cuerpo habría dormido a una docena de goron es un milagro que siga vivo, farore debe quererlo mucho.

Si, todavía no siento mis dedos-dice link mirando su mano.

Bueno, se me encargo verlo hasta que despertara, ¿se le ofrece algo?-dijo el mayordomo.

Si, tres cosas, primero, unos biscochos, y con jugo si no es mucho pedir-el mayordomo asintió.

Que si alguien puede darme un caballo para ir a mi aldea-el mayordomo miro con duda.

Es para buscar mi equipo-dijo link, pase lo que pase su entrenamiento debe ser constante.

Puedo mandar a alguien a buscar su equipo señor-

¿En serio? Gracias, está encima de mi cama para el que vaya a buscarla-

Bien señor ¿y la tercera?-

¿Cuál es tu nombre?-el mayordomo se sorprendió un poco.

¿d-disculpe señor?-

Quiero saber el nombre de la persona que me cuido eso es todo-dijo sonriendo

Oh, bueno, mi nombre es Gabriel, ¿algo más señor?-

No, nada más, gracias Gabriel-dijo link, entonces el mayordomo se estaba yendo cuando.

Uh disculpa, ¿Dónde están las princesas?-dijo sonriendo, Gabriel solo apunto con el dedo a una puerta un poco abierta y se fue, link miro esa puerta y vio que siete pares de ojos culpables lo miraban.

¿q-que hacen ahí?-dijo link.

No queremos entrar por que podríamos dañarte-dijo la voz de Zelda.

Vamos pasen-dijo link haciendo un ademan con la mano para que pasaran, las princesas salieron de la habitación en la que estaban y se formaron delante de la cama en la que estaba link, todas se veían arrepentidas y miraban el suelo.

"demonios ¿ahora qué hago?"-pensaba link y debido a ello surgió un incómodo silencio.

Lo sentimos-dijo Samus, con los ojos llorosos.

"demonios pero que linda es"-dijo link mirando a otro lado intentando no sonrojar, pero Samus lo tomo como…

Link está enojado con migo-dijo entonces Samus arrodillándose con cara de desilusión y depresión total, entonces link se levantó y se acercó a Samus, se arrodillo y la abrazo.

"no sé por qué hago esto, a veces detesto tener alma de héroe no puedo soportar ver a alguien sufrir"-pensó e hizo más presión.

(Mente de Samus)

"dios dios dios dios dios dios dios… gracias dios"-pensaba la chica mientras estaba en shock, entre una sonrisa torcida y una mueca de impresión.

Luego link se levantó y le tendió su mano a Samus.

No fue tu culpa, ¿tranquila si?-dijo link.

(Vista de Samus)

"¿desde cuándo link es tan genial?-pensaba Samus que lo veía poco menos que con una roza en la boca y con el sol brillándole en la espalda, con su cabello al viento y ese tipo de cosas.

(Vista normal)

¿S-Samus? ¿Estás bien?, estas algo roja-dijo link tocándole la mejilla a Samus.

¡! N-no es nada-dijo nerviosa y se alejó tres pasos de link, más roja aun, las demás chicas se aguantaban los celos increíblemente.

n-no es como si me hubiera sonrojado porque me tocaste-dijo Samus mirando hacia otro lado, a link una gota le surcaba la cien.

Ok, entonces… ¿Cómo se sienten?-dijo link algo temeroso de la respuesta, la cual pensó que sería una respuesta efusiva e intensa pero…

La verdad es que no lo sé, s-supongo que, me siento algo atraída hacia ti, pero no lo sé-dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello la princesa Peach sonrojada.

e-es que t-tienes mucha… luz, en tu interior, y… y eso me resulta interesante… y, me pica la curiosidad-decía Palutena mientras entrelazaba sus manos sonrojada y obtuvo un repentino interés en sus zapatos.

Es que tienes una esencia animal en ti que… me atrae y eso es raro y me hace sentir… -dice Krystal, pero se pone a acariciar su cola, mientras desvía la mirada y se sonroja.

Es raro…-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Rosalina.

Es, atracción, solamente creo que… que podría-el resto de las palabras de Daysi fueron inaudibles, mientras más bajo hablaba más se sonrojaba.

s-supongo que es porque eres mi héroe, y… y es natural que… desarrolle cierta atracción… p-por ti ¿no?-dijo Zelda mirándolo fijamente completamente sonrojada

¿Uh? ¿No lo aman? ¡Entonces eres mío!-dijo Samus que se abalanzó sobre link y se colgó de su cuello, pero luego se sonrojo al instante por lo que hizo.

¡No es cierto él es mío!-dijeron las princesas con determinación, mirando a Samus enojadas, entonces la puerta se abrió, y entro una sirvienta de cabello negro corto, con unas gafas con marco rojo, traía una bandeja y se veía algo aproblemada.

e-em aquí l-le traigo su desayuno señor-dijo acercándose a link, pero se veía sonrojada, y se acercaba con dificultad, dejo la bandeja encima de la cama y se quedó parada al lado de la cama mirando a link, el cual se sentó en la cama para poder comer.

Emmm… ¿pasa algo?-pregunto link que sentía algo incómodo.

Debo esperar a que el señor termine su desayuno-dijo enfatizando esas últimas dos palabras

Ok, gracias-dijo tomando un biscocho y le dio un mordisco…

Este… delicioso-dijo sonriendo, la sirvienta sonrió.

¡Qué bueno que le gusto señor!-dijo feliz la sirvienta.

¿Los hiciste tú?-ella asintió sonrojada.

Están geniales, deberías venir un día a mi casa a enseñarme-dijo sonriendo.

Con gusto-dijo ella sonriendo sonrojada, luego se llevó la bandeja y se fue, link se quedó sonriendo, luego se dio vuelta hacia las princesas que estaban rodeadas por un aura obscura.

Que aprovechado es querido-dijo Peach.

Invitando a chicas a su casa-Zelda.

Creo que necesita otra ronda de dardos calmantes-dijo Palutena sonriendo macabramente.

Emmm, yo… emmm-dijo link asustado mientras sudaba frio, pero Samus se interpuso.

No dejare que lo dañen-dijo con los brazos extendidos.

Entonces tú también recibirás tranquilizante jeje-dijo Daysi

No les tengo miedo-dijo escondida detrás de link.

Esperen chicas, p-podemos solucionar esto de otra manera-dijo link asustado.

Lo sentimos pero debes ser castigado-dijo Krystal.

l-les cocinare-dijo link retrocediendo cada vez más.

Cree que nos puede comprar jeje-dijo Peach cargando el arma.

¿Qué quieren entonces?-dijo asustado mientras retrocedía más.

Te queremos castigar-dijo Krystal la cual tomo el arma y le estaba apuntando.

¡Hare lo que quieran!-dijo cubriéndose con los brazos mientras esperaba los dardos pero…

¿?-link alzo la mirada un poco y vio que las princesas estaban quietas.

¿l-lo que queramos?-dijeron todas.

S-sí, lo que quiera… pero no se excedan-dijo pensando bien lo que dijo, pensó que le dispararían pero se equivocó de nuevo.

¡Queremos tener una cita con tigo!-dijeron todas incluso Samus.

¡!-link pudo ver muchos problemas avecinarse.

Perdón si este cap. está un poco frio pero los demás estarán más movidos y habrá más salseo yeaa


	4. Trifuerza salvaje

Hola lamento el retraso intentaba salvar al mundo de mí mismo, pero bueno continuemos.

Loading…

(Casa de link)

El gran héroe yace solo y en calma por primera vez en bastante tiempo, la verdad incluso le pareció extraño y daba una ocasional mirada alrededor para ver si una de las chicas atacaría sorpresivamente, pero eso no pasaba.

¿Qué hare ahora?-dijo link pensando mientras se ponía las manos en la cara, teniendo un pequeño flashback

Flashback

Todas las chicas se encontraban encima de la cama emocionadas por la idea que había surgido.

¿u-una cita?-dijo link perplejo, las chicas solo asentían felices.

O-ok ¿Quién ira primero?-

¡YO!-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, se miraron entre si y comenzaron a pelear, cuando link las separo todas seguían enojadas, al final decidieron que se las arreglarían entre ellas y la cita seria sorpresa, link solo iría a un lugar y se encontraría con una de las princesas.

Fin de flashback.

Estas chicas van a matarme pero, cosechas lo que siembras ¿no?-murmuro link mirando el techo de su cabaña, todo seguía silencioso y sinceramente…

¡Ya no lo soporto! Necesito hacer algo-dijo saliendo de su cabaña tomando su equipo y montando a epona fue al bosque del tiempo, lugar siempre lleno de bestias y monstruos.

Bueno, epona está en el puesto de seguridad, ahora a hacer un poco de entrenamiento-dijo adentrándose en la espesura del bosque, camino durante largo rato pero no encontraba nada.

¿Qué le pasa a este bosque? No he visto a casi ningún monstruo y los que vi, escapaban, es como si…-decía el héroe pero un sonido lo interrumpió, un sonido de madera chocando entre sí, lentamente miro hacia arriba y ocho ojos rojos lo miraban desde las sombras verdosas que producían los árboles.

…Como si me estuvieran guiando-dijo link y entonces los ojos se acercaron cada vez más, la bestia se había dejado a caer, con sus rápidos reflejos link escapo de la trayectoria de caída del monstruo, era diferente a cualquier otro, su cuerpo parecía completamente de madera, era como un horrible títere macabro gigante, sus brazos y piernas eran muy grandes y su pecho parecía no estar unido a sus extremidades

Ok pedí monstruos pero esto es extremo-dijo mirando al monstruo, el cual solo lanzo un feroz ataque con su puño cerrado hacia el héroe, el cual apenas pudo ser esquivado, pero cuando el puño fue retirado, link enterró su espada en la mano del monstruo, con un alarido retiro su mano pero link seguía agarrado a su espada con todas sus fuerzas.

"demonios en que estaba pensando sin la espada maestra esto será más difícil…"-pensaba mientras el monstruo iba a ocupar su otra mano para tomar a link, pero este corrió por el brazo, dejando su espada clavada en la mano de madera de la bestia, la cual solo se sacudió intentando que el héroe se soltara pero él no lo hizo, se agarró a un relieve en el hombro del monstruo y saco una de sus bombas

Traga pólvora tronco sobrealimentado-dijo e introdujo tres bombas en el interior del monstruo y luego salto cuando estas explotaron, cubriendo a la bestia de llamas, pero del fuego salió una mano que se estaba incendiando, el monstruo no había sido destruido, pero agonizaba, cuando el fuego y el humo se fueron solo quedaba una bestia de madera verdaderamente enojada con la boca totalmente quemada, y parte del pecho se le había caído, la bestia de madera tenía agarrado a link con fuerza en su mano.

Me fallo el cálculo-dijo link que se encontraba encerrado en la mano de la bestia el cual comenzaba a hacer presión, lesiones internas comenzaban a surgir en link, entonces miro la parte faltante del pecho del monstruo, se podía ver una especie de cristal en medio.

¿un punto débil?-dijo link mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, entonces al fijarse mejor vio que era alguien encerrada dentro, no le veía la cara, solo un brazo apoyado en el borde del cristal, como una horrible celda de cristal.

No puedo morir ahora, debo… rescatar… a esa… perso… ¡gha!-decía intentando zafarse, pero el monstruo hizo más presión con su mano se escuchaba el tronar de algunos huesos de link y salió algo de sangre por su boca.

"la vista se me nubla, no puede terminar así, n-no puede…"-pensaba mientras sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

**l stia a llgdo erla-**se escuchó un murmullo en lo profundo de la mente del héroe, pero este sin fuerzas pensó que estaba agonizando, tocando las puertas de cielo.

**La bestia ha llegado, libérala-**dijo más claramente la voz en su mente, link se quedó petrificado, de repente ya no estaba en la mano del monstruo, estaba frente a una luz, vivaz y parecía arder, a su alrededor solo estaba él y la luz, ambos flotando en una densa e infinita obscuridad.

**Libérala-**dijo la misma voz, link no pensaba, solo se acercó a la luz (cosa que usualmente no hay que hacer) y tomo la luz con ambos brazos, la luz solo comenzó a hacerse más intensa y de ella comenzaron a salir muchos espectros luminosos, formas abstractas que giraban a su alrededor, despejando cada vez más la luz que sostenía, y cuando quedo totalmente despejada, en el centro había un símbolo, uno que le parecía familiar, pero no de esa manera, un símbolo que había significado mucho dentro de sus aventuras.

La trifuerza-dijo link débilmente, efectivamente era la trifuerza, pero lo diferente era, un triángulo, el de la trifuerza del valor, parpadeaba, entre apagarse y prenderse, link simplemente toco ese triángulo y la luz se esparció por todos lados eliminando hasta el último centímetro de obscuridad, pero no era una luz cegadora, simplemente se esparcía, se podía ver como un color rojo llenaba la trifuerza y se escuchó un gran rugido…

(Fuera de la mente de link)

El monstruo seguía presionando el cuerpo inerte de link, esperando escuchar algún grito de dolor, o el sonido de más huesos, entonces de un momento a otro.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito la bestia soltando el cuerpo de link, el cual estaba envuelto en fuego dorado, el héroe se levantó y las llamas comenzaron a concentrarse en su mano derecha, hasta formar una trifuerza de fuego amarillo sobre su marca normal, se podía escuchar el sonido de sus huesos restaurándose, sus órganos sanando, y lo que eran heridas exteriores, se redujeron a simples raspones.

Morirás-dijo link corriendo hacia la bestia, la cual dio un golpe con su otra mano, link esquivo el golpe deslizándose a una increíble velocidad y recupero su espada la cual estaba enterrada en la mano del monstruo, siguió corriendo hacia el monstruo, el cual intento aplastarlo con un pie, pero antes de poder tocarlo…

RHAAAAAA-la gran bestia de madera dio un alarido de dolor cuando su pierna fue cortada, del corte salían flamas doradas, el monstruo perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia el frente.

¡MUERE!-link dio un rugido y dio un gran corte hacia arriba, el monstruo fue partido por la mitad, de manera horizontal y vertical, en cuatro partes se dividió, las cuales se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego que aún se encontraba consumiendo los restos del monstruo.

Crack-fue el sonido de la espada de link haciéndose mil pedazos, el acero no resistió la fuerza de ese golpe y link al gastar rápidamente energía sintió los efectos de la fatiga, acercándose lentamente al cristal que había visto antes, su vista estaba demasiado borrosa, solo podía ver como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a distorsionarse, y con sus últimas fuerzas le dio un golpe a la cúpula de cristal, trisándolo, luego perdió toda fuerza y solo alcanzo a escuchar un murmullo luego todo se volvió obscuro.

(En la noche)

Ugh, nunca más, nunca más ¿?-dijo link, entonces vio a su alrededor, estaba en su casa, se sentó, traía puestos algunos vendajes en el cuerpo, había un rico aroma en el ambiente.

¿? Hay alguien en casa-dijo para sí mismo el héroe, lentamente bajo por la escalera, debido a la falta de espacio agrando su casa y ahora una pared separaba la cocina del resto de la casa, entonces cuando entro a la cocina vio una figura encapuchada, estaba de espalda.

¿Buenos días?-dijo link golpeando una pared para llamar la atención de la figura, la cual se volteo, link pensaba que era una de las chicas pero…

Buenas tardes maestro-escucho, era una voz femenina, seria, la figura se arrodillo la capucha le cubría la cara, pero se podía ver la parte inferior del delicado rostro de una mujer, link se acercó cauteloso a ver a su nueva invitada y le quito la capucha de la cara, era una chica de cabello cobrizo obscuro, con ojos fieros celestes.

¿Quién eres?-dijo link mirándola algo curioso.

Lamento no haberme presentado maestro, mi nombre es Zariel, esclava de la bestia de madera demoniaca Genji, y ahora su humilde sierva-dijo cerrando los ojos, link solo retrocedió unos pasos.

¿q-que? ¿S-sierva?-pregunto link retrocediendo algunos pasos más.

¿El maestro prefiere el término esclava?-pregunto levantándose, acercándose a link, el cual solo retrocedía cada vez más sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

n-no, p-pero dime ¿Por qué lo de maestro?-pregunto intentando cambiar el tema, Zariel se puso seria.

Cuando nací, fui marcada por una profecía, la cual me condeno, me condeno a siempre buscar a un maestro, un amo, he viajado por todo hyrule, la profecía también contaba que mi maestro definitivo seria el que poseía la marca de la "trifuerza Salvaje"-dijo Zariel arrodillándose nuevamente.

¿Trifuerza salvaje?-fue lo que llamo la atención de link.

La marca que ahora reposa en el brazo del maestro-dijo apuntando al brazo derecho de Link, el cual al mirar su mano…

¿Qué es esto?-dijo, la marca de su mano había cambiado, la trifuerza que yacía en su mano estaba rodeada por un circulo y unas líneas que se habían extendido por todo el antebrazo haciendo una especie de tatuaje amarillo.

Como dije ahora soy su fiel sirvienta y mi deber es cuidarlo y complacerlo-dijo y por primera vez apareció un leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo en la cara de Zariel.

Bueno, primero, respeto tu profecía y la acepto, se lo que es vivir marcado por algo así, y se lo bien que se siente cumplir con eso, así que no te quitare esa sensación, segundo, no me digas maestro ni amo, ocupa un término que se te acomode, cualquiera menos esos dos, tercero, quítate esa capa, es un poco tétrica-dijo lo último sonriendo link, la chica solo miro el suelo un momento.

¿Cualquier termino excepto amo y Maestro?-dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

Sip, por cierto ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?-dijo algo curioso el héroe.

Su yegua me trajo, es muy inteligente-dijo Zariel mirando por la ventana por la que se podía ver a epona pastando mientras se desabrochaba el cordel que aseguraba la bata que traía puesta, link también miro a epona sonriendo.

Si me ha salvado más de una ve…-link se quedó petrificado, Zariel se había quitado la bata, pero se le olvido un pequeño gran detalle.

¡¿Por qué estas desnuda?!-dijo Link cubriéndose los ojos muy sonrojado, Zariel intentaba cubrir su cuerpo estaba sonrojada.

d-dijo que me quitara la-Decía tartamudeando Zariel pero link la interrumpió.

¡No sabía que estabas desnuda! ¡p-ponte la bata!-dijo dándole la espalda a Zariel, la cual se inclinó a levantar su ropa rápidamente pero se enredó con sus propios pies y se desequilibró, cayendo hacia adelante, cayendo sobre link.

(Fuera de la casa de link)

Las chicas se encontraban fuera de la casa de link, todas se veían felices, Zelda traía un sobre en la mano, el cual contenía las direcciones, fechas y horarios de sus citas, se acercaban a la puerta cuando escucharon un gran estrepito dentro.

¡Apártense!-dijo Samus la cual le dio una patada a la puerta y se abrió, las chicas entraron rápidamente, preocupadas pero…

E-ehhm, e-esto no es lo que parece-dijo link, estaba de espaldas al suelo, debido a sus reflejos pudo voltearse y tomar a Zariel para que ella no sufriera daño, por eso también termino abrazando a la chica desnuda, la cual miraba a las chicas con un sonrojo muy disminuido.

Link… tu… tu ¡maldito infiel!-Grito Zelda sonrojada al ver la escena y muy enojada.

¿Cómo te atreves a decirle infiel a mi esposo?-dijo Zariel abrazando a link.

…-el silencio inundo la habitación, pero luego de la calma, viene la tormenta.

LIIIIIIINK-gritaron todas las princesas.

(Luego)

Link tenía algunos arañazos en la cara y se veía algo molesto, Zariel traía puesta algo de ropa de Link, se encariño con un sombrero rojo del estilo de link y el héroe se lo regalo, las princesas tenían caras como de perros regañados y sostenían tímidamente cada una taza de té, luego de servirles a todas Link se sentó en un sofá al lado de Zariel.

¿Cómo puedo ayudarlas?-dijo link inclinándose hacia el frente, ya les había explicado a todas lo del tema de Zariel, exceptuando la parte de su nueva trifuerza, no quería preocupar a nadie, luego le preguntaría a Zariel respecto a eso.

Lo sentimos… solo veníamos a dejar esto-dijo Palutena sin poder mirar a link a los ojos, eso hizo sentir culpable a Link, el cual sonrió y acaricio levemente la mejilla de la diosa de la luz.

Oye, la diosa de la luz no puede arruinar su lindo rostro con unos ojos tristes ¿verdad?-le dijo mientras no paraba de sonreírle, Palutena solo se quedó en shock un momento pero luego sonrojo y sonrió.

e-es verdad-dijo sonriendo la diosa mientras seguía sonrojada, al parecer no notaba las miradas asesinas de las demás princesas, las cuales se lamentaban no haber entregado el sobre.

Descuiden, todas perdonadas, pero para la próxima pregunten antes-dijo sonriéndoles, todas ellas sonrieron, pero se escuchó un bufido, el cual provenía de Zariel.

Estas chicas no están a la altura de mi esposo-dijo la chica y luego dio un sorbo a su te, las chicas solo depositaron unas ganas de asesinar enormes en ella, pero ella contraataco con una mirada gélida, tanto como mirar a un glaciar de frente.

No intentare intervenir en las citas de mi esposo, debido a que él está de acuerdo, pero debido a lo que vi hoy tome una decisión-dijo levantándose todas las miradas quedaron en Zariel, incluso la de Link, el cual veía venir otro conflicto acercándose.

Desde hoy me quedare a vivir con mi esposo-declaro la chica seriamente.

¿QUEEE?-fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de las chicas, todas miraron a link, pero el solo desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, el shock se esparció por las caras de las princesas y una cara de alivio se posó en el rostro de Zariel, la cual luego se sonrojo y miro el suelo.

D-después de todo hoy seria nuestra luna de miel-dijo mientras jugaba sonrojada con sus dedos, el grito de las princesas no se hizo esperar, esta vez junto con el sonrojo de link

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el Fic, lamento mucho la demora, por cierto quiero dar gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, fue lo que me motivo por este capítulo, muchas gracias, por cierto.

Advertencia, el episodio que acaban de leer tenía escenas al ecchi, se recomendaba para mayores de Mmmm 16 o 17 años


End file.
